Fear of Fangs
by SterileTelevision
Summary: a kisaita fanfic... was one of my originals, so please excuse the crappiness


Untitled KisaIta Fanfic, by yours truly, Erika!

Although I have endless love for my partner, Kisame, there are times in which I fear him or even downright hate him…

"Huh? Itachi-san, why do you stare at me like that?" Kisame ask, curiously. _Damn, he noticed me!_

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about, un!" _God my face is burning! _Kisame wasn't stupid. He could tell when I was lying.

Trying to refrain from making eye contact with Kisame, I look down at my dark mahogany shoes, hoping my silky, black hair will hide my blushing.

_Pat, Pat, Pat…_

Gazing at the brown earth, I see Kisame's spotless, white pants swishing together as his legs move in a walking motion in my direction.

"Itachi-san…"

He throws his arms around my slim figure. His sea foam blue hands pressing against my back as he embraces me with a warm hug, winkling my black, cloud-decorated Akatsuki coat.

Now he takes a step back and changes the positioning of his hands, placing the left on my hip and the right on my chin. He lifts my head and brings it closer to his. He wants to kiss me.

I move my head away in an attempt to hide my blush, which is now covering my entire face, but it's useless. He's already spotted it.

"heh-heh, fine. Have it your way."

After failing to make lip-to-lip contact with my pale lips against his soft yet gentle ones, he proceeds in the direction of my neck, after brushing my hair off, that is.

"Kisame, don't, un!"

"Don't worry. I won't bit…"

"But, un, you always say that, un, and….uhhhh" is all I could manage to get out before I let out a throaty moan. Kisame's tongue gently stroked up and down my neck.

"Stop talking…. You sound like Deidara…" he whispered airily, his warm breath rippling over my neck and the bottom of my ear lobe. I let out a few soft moans. Kisame's touch is captivating and now I want more. _I thought I was mad at him…_

As if reading my mind, Kisame moves his left hand from my hip up to the collar of my coat and begins to ease the zipper downward. He reaches his hand up my black shirt, feeling the contours of my chest, causing my nipples to harden.

"Ahhhh…….Ki….same…" I moan a little louder. Kisame makes small movements until we're both lying on the dirt path that's surrounded by a field of lushes, tall grass, with him on top. The clouds in the crystal blue sky are rolling slowly. Only the sounds of moaning and panting can be heard. Kisame's already taken off the clothing on the upper halves of our bodies. The only ones left remain on our lower halves…

I let out louder throaty moans as Kisame begins to massage the clearly visible erection through my pants. He slips his tongue in my parted lips and begins to tango with my tongue. _I wish I could be the one dominating in times like these, but I'm afraid of Kisame's mouth…his teeth…_

Kisame loosens the buttons on my pants and slides them down to my ankles. I close my eyes as Kisame removes his tongue from my mouth and proceeds further south, leaving soft kisses all along the way.

All of this sexual arousal has my adrenalin pumping, making me sweating greatly. One by one the beads of sweat roll off my body and become absorbed by the ground; slowly changing the dry, brown earth into a slightly muddy substance.

Kisame has finally reached my erection, only to tease me by kissing it.

"Kisa…me….stop it…" I breathe in between pants. He lift's his head momentarily and looks at me. I open my eyes to meet his longing gaze. _He really wants this and I'm not going to deny him._

"You don't like Itachi-san?" he questions, still rubbing my inner thighs with his sea foam blue hands.

"Stop teasing…me" I pant. I must have reached my climax, 'cause I feel something warm squirting out of my penis. Kisame lifts his had, showing me the milky liquid my body produced.

"You're cumming" he comments softly, slowly moving his raised hand towards his mouth.

"Stop…teasing…"

Kisame slurps up the milky liquid, and places a firm grip over my penis. _He's going to do it!_

"Stop!" I yell shakily. I slam my legs shut, his hand still firmly gripping my erection.

"Itachi-san, what are you doing?"

Now he's really confused and so am I. "I was going to stop teasing you."

"Your teeth…" I half sob/pant. My thighs tightening the grip he has on my penis. _It feels so good…_

"My teeth?" he asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Didn't I say I wouldn't bite?"

"But un, you always…"

"Learn to trust me" he interrupts. He shifts his free hand to underneath my thighs to catch the spewing cum before anymore is wasted on the partially muddy earth and slurps it off his hand.

I open my legs once more, reveling my cum coated inner thighs and Kisame's dripping wet hand. I close my eyes as he engulfs my penis with his mouth. I can feel his razor sharp teeth rubbing against my penis as he gently sucks; me cumming all the way. So much poking and scraping, but no biting. For once I am able to enjoy this to full extent.

……………………………………..

"Kisame, don't stop…" I pant. Kisame wipes his cum covered face and continues to pull his clothes on.

"Kisame, please" I whine beggingly. I wanted him to enter me, but I didn't want to admit it, out loud anyway.

"We need to get going. We're on a mission you know." He replies, sling Samehada over his shoulder.

"But… I…" I begin, but he's right. Sir Leader wouldn't be very happy if our mission was a failure because we were horny.

"Never mind" and I follow suit, pulling my own clothes back on.

"Wait, Itachi-san!" Kisame yells to me, which sends a shock up my spin. "Your back is covered with mud. Here, let me help you…" He lifts his hand to wipe the mud off, moving it in a caressing motion, the other hand gently relaxing on my hip.

"Ahhh….thank you Kisame." I coo. I feel the slimy mud slid off my back and splat on the dry dirt.

"Okay, I'm done" he breathes into my ear. I can't tell if he's doing this to tease me or to simply state that he's finished. Either way, I want more.

"A little longer Kisame?" I beg. I take his right hand into mine and place it on my stomach. I back up closer into his body. I can feel something poking me on my thigh. _He's really trying to hold it in…_

"Let's get to an inn first, okay Itachi-san?" He says, confirming with me his decision as he steps away from my embrace. Now that I think about it, we are in the middle of nowhere on a dirt path that might bring travelers…

"Fair enough" I sigh. I really wanted this. I lift the zipper of my Akatsuki coat to my collar, dust off my hair, and continue walking along side my partner, (in more ways than one) Kisame, no longer afraid of his teeth.

"Kisame?"

"Yeah Itachi-san?"  
"I hope there's an inn nearby"

"Me too" and he flashes one of his sharky grins at me.


End file.
